A Life For Us Both
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: This is a simple story... at least so far... about why Obi-Wan doens't want to fall in love agian and why he is so outraged about Anakin's marrige to Padme. This is a story into Obi's past... it's his love story! YAY! OBI ROCKS! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A long, long time ago...

This is technically from where Episode II left off, except it's Obi's thoughts into the past while speaking to Anakin… Do you follow so far? Just keep reading and you're bound to catch on sooner or later ^_^  
  
I also don't know all of the factual information about Obi so what I do have in my fic, it's wrong I probably made it up and a lot of this I know isn't true so please again bare with me, I probably made it up to curve around and fit together to make the fic, make sense! Thank you :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A long, long time ago…  
  
"Anakin I can not believe you went and pulled a stunt like this?" Obi-Wan hollered to his padawon.  
  
"Master please, let me ex-" But Obi cut him off breathing hard.  
  
Where had he gone wrong? He just wanted to bring Anakin up the way Qui-Gon had done for him. Respectful and mindful, intelligent but wise.  
  
He understood that the force would cause him to want to lead off on his own sometimes, but this was unacceptable.  
  
"Explain? You want to explain? I know the whole story Anakin. I have been there myself. But when I was offered the knowledge and the ability to become one with the force, I did not refuse!" Obi ran his fingers through his sweaty, wet sand colored hair. Oh how he missed those days…  
  
"I don't believe you!" Anakin hissed. Obi turned from the window he had been staring out of and looked at his padawon with furry in his eyes.  
  
"You don't know what it's like. What I'm like and how I feel! All you care is about how I act and how much respect I show. You never tell me when I improve and you never acknowledge, my knowledge! Well master here I am right now telling you everything you have not asked or wondered!" Obi took a deep breath and admitted to himself he had done all of those things and realized if he'd opened his eyes more, he would have been able to convince Padme and Anakin to have thought more reasonably than marriage.  
  
"Master, I love her. She loves me. There is nothing in the rules of the force that says as a Jedi Knight or a Jedi in training cannot love. If anything it says to encourage it… Why are you not replying master?" Anakin was getting a little annoyed as he realized that Obi was in a la-la land of his own.  
  
"Sorry Anakin… I was just… uh thinking. That's all."  
  
"Did you not hear a word that left my mouth?"  
  
"I heard every, and a little more."  
  
"Master, haven't you ever had that feeling, when someone walks into the room, or touches your hand and you feel like you could live forever by that one touch or kiss?" Obi bit his lip as once again he was sucked into the past. How he wished he'd done everything differently.  
  
However, as Anakin waited for his master's reply Anakin felt as if no one understood him. Most of all Obi-Wan. He was like a father to him, but Anakin looked at him more as an enemy.  
  
"You don't understand…" Anakin sighed laying himself on the couch across form Obi's chair.  
  
"I bet you've never been in love." He bit into an apple as Obi was snapped back into reality.  
  
"I beg your pardon my favorite padawon—"  
  
"I'm your only padawon." Anakin threw in.  
  
"But there is more about me than I have chose to tell you of. More than you'll probably know."  
  
"Oh don't be so erratic I know everything since…"  
  
"Since Qui-Gon. That's it, unless I've told you of one or two stories but that is all."  
  
"Master what are you trying to tell me?" Obi rubbed his head again. He did that often, at least since Anakin thought he could handle his end of the light saber with out the acknowledgment of the force. How dense could one boy get… one boy in love at least?  
  
"My padawon I too have had to pleasures of love. But only one. And I ruined it for both of us. I ruined her life as well as mine."  
  
"Tell me master." Obi thought for a couple of seconds and leaned back in his chair. It'd do him good, he decided, to think of the good times.  
  
"It was a long, long time ago…" He began with a small smile.  
  
Ok this is my first chapter. Forgive me if you don't like it, and let me know if you do. Spare me too many bruises ok? This is my first Star Wars flick! I'm excited to be writing it so help me to keep it going! I LOVE YOU OBI-WAN-KENOBI!! 


	2. Chapter 2: A man is what sh saw...

Chapter 2: A man is what she saw…  
  
"I remember the beginning years very easily Anakin. As if they just happened.  
  
"You see it all started when I was born 60 BSW4 (I know BSW4 has nothing to do with a year but it just… oh never mind use your imagination! (), it was the times of roving bands of raiders and pirates threaten the peace in Tatooine –the planet which I was born to, as you were-. Our small village was raided and many children were kidnapped. I being one of them was sold to a few bounties at the age of 8.  
  
"However bye the time I was 10 I had developed this psychic power and some how everywhere we'd go I'd let the wrong people know we were there accidentally and they'd get away. My owners beat me and resold me to a couple with a quite a few children; 5 boys and the youngest 6th child was a girl.  
  
"I never paid her any mind. I was too infatuated in learning how to freak out the sons who picked on me constantly.  
  
"However one day it got out of hand…" Obi's eyes became heavy. He remembered this day like no other… it was the day his life had changed, as well as his love's.  
  
  
  
(Ok now it's going to be as if it was happening right then… ya know in the past? I hope you get it…"  
  
  
  
"Oh look, it's the freak show. Come to entertain us freak show?" Edico Berfair taunted. He was the oldest of the 5 sons left at the house and the leader. 2 brothers had left and were starting their own lives.  
  
He was 18 and Obi was 17.  
  
Sadly his brothers' were as faithful as ever to him.  
  
"Leave me alone Edico." Obi kept at his work, picking the pears form their pear tree.  
  
"We own you, so that means you listen to us! Got it? Pull any of your funny stuff and I'll tell dad, and he'll whip you good!" Edico and the other boys began laughing.  
  
"And then what Edico? Are you going to pick the pears from this tree yourself? Are you going to pick up the animals shit with your own hands?" Obi turned and started walking toward Edico.  
  
"Of course not. He's going to make one of you do it." He snapped and looked at the other boys. His accent quite prompt and ready to shoot.  
  
"You stupid slave! You're nothing but pig shit and pathetic excuse for a boy from Tatooine. Besides, I bet your parents gave you up rather than 'accidentally' left you in your basket!" Edico was now in Obi's face and Obi was ready to bite.  
  
Pushing Edico away he began yelling fiercely.  
  
"SHUT UP THAT'S NOT TRUE! MY PARENTS LOVED ME! UN-LIKE YOURS! YOU'RE NOTHING WITH OUT ME HERE! YOU'D BE IN MY SAME POSITION IF THEY DECIDED TO SELL YOU, WHETHER YOU'RE THEIR SON OR NOT!" Obi yelled again pushing Edico so hard he fell back into the pile of manure.  
  
Suddenly with out warning the pear basket began to float. Obi didn't know how he was doing it but there it was right above Edico's head. Obi calmed a little and looked at a terrified Edico.  
  
"It's your turn to pick up the pears… Master."  
  
With his mind he dumped the barrel onto Edico's head. Feeling proud Obi turned to leave while Edico retained his stance and charged him from behind knocking him to the floor.  
  
All at once Obi felt the blows to his stomach and the kicks on his sides. Trying to fight them off he couldn't, he was too weak. But then as if it was a calling from the heavens he blacked out and felt… nothing.  
  
He was in and out for a couple of seconds. All he heard was a loud scream and stop it. He felt gentle hands on his face and slightly opened his eyes to see an angel with flowing red ringlets.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked. Obi just smiled taking in all her beauty and once again blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Oh leave him alone Ashca, he'll come to when it starts to rain." Natpo Barfair laughed.  
  
"Besides, he started it. I saw the whole thing." He continued.  
  
"No father you obviously did not see the whole thing." Ashca stood and looked into her father's blue eyes.  
  
"Because if you had you would know I was sitting on the swings and saw Edico get into his face. Then you would have seen Edico and the other two attack him all at once." Ashca promptly pointed out.  
  
"Ashca Paale Berfair you do not talk back to your father in such a manor! Now apologize before I demand he teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Dear child what has gotten into your behavior lately? Surely once you marry the Senator's son he'll be able to tame it." Her mother Nickid Barfair fanned herself with a few leaves.  
  
"I am not going to apologize for something I saw that happened and was lied about. And I refuse to apologize for my behavior." She honestly didn't know what had gotten into her either. Ever since she had returned from school 2 weeks ago it seemed he was everywhere.  
  
Obi, that is. Always taking glances towards her and staring at her for long whiles at a time, when she was in the pear tree garden. There was something about him that she just never noticed before.  
  
Maybe he was a man now. That's what she saw… a man.  
  
Suddenly the dinner bell rang and everyone but Ashca and her mother left the room.  
  
"Mother let me care for him. It'll keep me busy and away from the city. Wouldn't you like that? Me at home more?" Ashca watched her mother consider it.  
  
"Fine. But Ashca, I don't want you in here wasting your time. You are to be in here either feeding him or bandaging him up. Not having conversations or dilly-dallying. Is that understood?" A smile like never before spread across her face. She would care for him, but not in a sense her mother understood.  
  
She wanted to know Obi… really know him.  
  
"Oh yes mother I understand completely."  
  
"You will not feed him his meals until you have had your own and you are not to leave this room unlocked."  
  
Ashca nodded her head and smiled again. Standing and following her mother from the room she didn't want to leave. It made her feel as if she were leaving something sacred behind her… As if she were a child who just received a new toy and couldn't play with it, but promised to never let it leave her site.  
  
But then again she remembered she would be back. And he'd still be there.  
  
Oh yeah! Chapter 2 baby! LOL, ok so please R&R! I'll try to update as soon as possible! ( 


End file.
